Massugu Go! TO WAR
by 21st Century Digital Boy
Summary: The characters of Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight are warriors on an ancient battlefield and lead an army to glorious victory against any who would oppose them. Massugo GO! to victory!


**1340 AD. The Kingdom of Seioh.**

'**Twas early one morning on the vast plains of Seioh when Amamiya Manami, dubbed '****Manabi the Great****' by her warriors, stood atop her horse in surveillance of the vast army standing strong before her. Ten thousand men and women, ready, willing, prepared to fight. Every face was full of vigor as they looked up at their commander, who was standing perfectly straight atop her mount with arms crossed and an expression that told any opponent how she would not be moved. On her front line were four of her best soldiers on horseback. Odori Momoha, also known as '****Momo the Lightning****', the archer who fought in close quarters and could load an opponent full of holes before they'd have time to draw their blade. Uehara Mutsuki, also known as '****Mucchi the Brave****', a soldier whose resilience and speed were equally unequaled. Etoh Mei, also known as '****Mei the Sage****', the greatest tactician in Manabi's army. And finally, Manabi's closest friend, Inamori Mika, also known as '****Mikan the Unstoppable****', whose kill count was said to account for 30% of the army's success in battle. All four warriors smiled up at their wise leader, who smiled in return with a nod before summoning her breath for a speech to her soldiers.**

"**Soldiers of Seioh! On this day, we face the greatest battle in the history of our people. In recent years, our numbers have grown fewer, and the new generations fear the battlefields, turning instead to more simple careers. While I am saddened by the slow death of the soldier, I am also happy to see that our people are moving away from the battlefield and towards a period of peace. It is our duty to our countrymen to protect that peace! As soldiers, we are the ones tasked with the responsibility of ending this war, and we WILL live up to that responsibility! We are strong! We are brave! We do not back down from our duty, and we fulfill it with passion! If you stand here still today, it is because you have a dream to follow. A dream of battle! A dream of victory! And you will not be satisfied until you grasp that victory or die trying with all of your strength! Never give up! Never stop moving forward! Every one of us has a dream to fulfill on this day, and every one of us will live that dream! We are the warriors of Seioh! Our souls are filled with a hunger that can only be fed with the blood of our enemies! HEAR ME NOW! WE WILL BE VICTORIOUS!"**

"**HAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" Manabi's army roared. Their energy consumed the morning air and was thick until palpable. Every man and woman was ready to explode with fury and carnage upon their foes. It was as if they could not wait for the order to go into battle – every fiber of their beings was vibrating until it resembled physical movement. Even the horses on which they rode were brimming with excitement. Manabi punched her fist into the air and roared with all of her might.**

"**MASSUGU GOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" With a call so loud and vicious that enemies would cower for miles at it's sound, Manabi's army erupted forth and charged down the field in pursuit of the opposing army who was just visible in the distance. Their might quaked the very earth as ten thousand horses beat across the field, and at the head of the pack, Manabi the Great remained standing, arms crossed, atop her horse, her skirt and hair whipping in the breeze. She had no weapon. She had no armor. She had no need for either. They closed in on the enemy with unbelievable speed.**

"**Just how many approach?!" a terrified enemy soldier begged of those around him. "That must be the sound of one hundred thousand men! I've never heard such a roar of battle!!!" Many of the enemy soldiers were terrified to their bones. At the very sight of Manabi the Great coming into focus, some of the soldiers turned to run. Their commander, an older, bearded man, called out over the crowd, barely audible beneath the enormity of sound from Manabi's army.**

"**Stand your ground, men! They are only ten-thousand men to our fifty-thousand! CHARGE!!!" The men who weren't cowards charged into battle, turning the runners around with them. The gap between armies was closed in mere moments – and within those moments, the battle had already begun. The instant the enemies were in-range, Momo the Lightning had opened a volley of arrows whose rate of fire was beyond comprehension. Her arrows were several feet longer and several inches thicker than any normal ones and could easily pierce any enemy's armor, tearing opponents to shreds. Further at the back of Manabi's group, another fleet of archers on horseback had launched their volley and rained death from the sky. Before the armies ever met, the enemy had lost a hundred men and most of their front line. Not one of the enemy's arrows had taken a Seioh soldier's life. The few who were hit tore the arrows from their bodies and kept moving.**

**Finally, the front-lines of both armies smashed together with a thunderous clash and the sounds of grinding metal filled the air. Manabi, however, did not waste her time on the front-line, which she knew would be reduced to nothing before long. Instead, she rocketed herself from her horse, flipping gallantly into the air and landing right in the thick of enemy soldiers. No weapons. No armor. Just the five feet of her young female body and her two fists. The enemy was frightened, but also baffled. Thinking that this was their lucky break, several lancers on horseback thrust their weapons at the young commander.**

**It was their last mistake. Manabi caught the blades of four spears in-between the fingers of her hands. Before any of the men could react, she tightened her grip on the blades and yanked them all forward, dragging each man off of their horse and into the air. Her next move was faster than the human eye could realize. As they fell, Manabi punched one man in the chest, instantly shattering his armor and blasting his torso to smithereens, then spun around, delivering a high kick to the next man's head that took it clean off and sent it flying a hundred feet into the crowd, then took one of the still-falling spears and rammed it through the next man's gut, and with his body still stuck on the end, swung the spear like a baseball bat and pulverized the fourth soldier to an extent that his entire body exploded, leaving only chunks and blood. She thrust her spear downward to shake the dead body from it and took a stance, begging any enemy to approach her in the face of this massacre. The enemy soldiers couldn't even tell what had happened – to them, it appeared to be some kind of magic, and a pocket immediately formed around Manabi, who no man dared approach.**

"**God damn it, you bunch of pussies! Get out of my way!" A deep and burly voice slurred and a lone rider emerged from the crowd of soldiers into what was now Manabi's own arena. It was an enormous bear of a man with a long, braided beard and an axe on his back that was the breadth of Manabi's entire body. "Little girl! You have shown that you are a powerful warrior, but you'll have no chance against Bear Man Jack!"**

**Manabi smirked. "We'll see."**

**Meanwhile, on the front line, the enemy commander was calling out frenzied orders over the chaos that his army had become. "Attack them! Get into formation, men! We cannot loose our defense!" It was hopeless. His commands were literally falling on dead ears. Mucchi the brave was sailing alone through the crowd of his soldiers on a straight line, dodging spears and swords and decapitating masses of men who found themselves dead before their attacks ever came near their target. Elsewhere, Momo the Lightning had abandoned her own horse and was flipping and jumping through the air off of the backs of enemy's horses, destroying their riders as she went. At point-blank range, one of her arrows could shoot through a man's head, down through his and his horse's body, and into the ground below.**

**However, the true terror of the battlefield was Mikan the Unstoppable. It was thanks to her that bodies and half-torsos were being propelled through the air left and right and wave after wave of enemies were decimated in the blink of an eye. She tore her way through opponents with her massive blade, the legendary Dragonslayer. It was truly less of a sword and more a slab of iron, but she handled it with such strength and speed that no enemy stood a chance or even knew what was coming.**

**The enemy commander had grown so baffled that he could no longer fight. "PULL BACK! PULL BACK!" He cried, but there was no one to hear him. As he turned once more to face the Seioh army, a lone soldier on horseback appeared before him, startling him so much that he nearly fell to the ground. It was a long-haired woman with a spear in hand, smiling triumphantly. The legendary tactician, Mei the Sage!**

"**You are this army's commander, correct?" She beckoned. "Your head is mine!"**

**The commander sighed. "Don't think I'll go down without a fight!" He charged her with his spear in a long and powerful thrust, but Mei had perfect control of her mount and sidestepped the blow to put herself directly parallel to the enemy commander. Before he could turn to face her, she promptly drew the blade at her side and lopped his head clean off, catching it in mid-air with her off-hand as she sheathed her blade.**

"**Told you." She turned her horse back towards her men, then stood atop it's back, holding the severed head high in the sky for all of her soldiers to see. "HAAAHH!" She roared, and her army howled gleefully in reply as they continued their perilous charge into the fray of chaos. The battle was theirs – all that was left was to finish up.**

**Manabi jumped back in a rolling dodge as Bear Man Jack's unbelievably large axe cleaved the earth at his feet. She dashed in for a punch, but Jack readied his axe to guard just in time and then crushed his massive fist into Manabi's face, careening her body across the ground. Some of the men who'd stuck around to see the fight whooped and hollered at what appeared to be their ace in the hole. As Manabi began to rise to her feet, the axe came in low at a horizontal slash, which she barely ducked back down to dodge. Jack focused the momentum of his swing into another one, but this time Manabi jumped the blade and landed on it's flat side, riding the swing. Immediately as Jack turned to face her, Manabi's body spun with all of her force and brought her leg down on him like a hammer, smashing his skull so hard that his head exploded and her leg was lodged firmly in the hole where his neck would have been. Bear Man Jack's massive body remained standing, axe still in hand, a symbol of his strength, but not of the skill that failed him. As Manabi wrenched her foot from the bloody hole left in Jack's body, the few men who had stuck around promptly fled in absolute terror.**

**It was only a matter of time before the battle was won. Any enemy who did not flee was mercilessly slaughtered, and all survivors would be haunted by the nightmares of the Seioh army, whose legend they would pass down through every generation of their families. The land of Seioh stood proud and enjoyed hundreds of years of peace as no army dared near it's border. On that final day of battle, Manabi lost only a twentieth of her army, and her soldiers were able to enjoy long lives of peace in their hometowns. As for her greatest men, Mucchi the Brave became the state chief of police, Momo the Lightning became the minister of defense, and Mikan the Unstoppable left Seioh to travel the world and find great warriors to do battle with. As for Mei the Sage, she became the chief adviser to Queen Manabi, the greatest ruler of Seioh, who brought her nation to prosperity and ruled for the rest of her life.**

**The End.**


End file.
